Drew's Stupidity
by Honeypot Soul
Summary: Drew tells Adam what happened at The Dot between him and Katie and Adam calls him out on his crap


Hey you guys!

This is my first Degrassi story. It came to me one day when I was watching Drew Break up with Katie at the dot. I was so disappointed in the way Drew Handled that situation.  
This is what Happens when Drew tells Adam and Dallas what he did and their opinion on the situation.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
-from Honeypot.

"Well, I broke up with Katie." Drew said as he lopped on the couch next to me as I played Video Games with Eli online.

"Really? Why?"I asked him.

Drew shrugged. "Because I wasn't feeling the same way. I want to be with know that."I did, but I thought he would NEVER break up with her.

Drew never really broke up with girls. The whole thing with Alli disolved itself.

" Wow,I'm proud of you,Drew." I said as I killed another Zombie.

"Thanks, it kinda sucks.I didn't want her to hate me." Drew Said.

"Hey what can you do?" I replied

"Well,I hope she wasn't upset over what I said." He said

"Oh really?what did you say?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He shrugged. "Just that I was drunk and that she can't tell anyone we had sex at the party so that Bianca won't find out."He he finished explaining,I stopped playing and instantly, I was attacked by zombies. My Jaw dropped and I looked at my Brother.

"ADAM!WHAT THE HELL?!" Eli shouted in the Headphones I wore.

I turn to Drew."Are you Serious?"I asked. He nodded. "Yeah,Why?" "Adam!" Eli shouted again.

"Eli,I have to go.I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Fine.I'll be with Clare." He said and Disconnected.

Drew Looked at me with concern ."What?What did I do?"

I looked at him with disbelief."Do you have any idea what the hell you have done?" I asked him.

"What?Adam,what's wrong?" I look at my Step-Brother like he's stupid.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."I said.I shake my head and Facepalm.

"WHAT?!WHAT DID I DO?!" he asked.

"What the hell did you say to her?"I asked him. He told me about what happened at the dot with Katie and what he asked from her and when he was finished,I was in disbelief.

"Oh My God " I said. I covered my hands with my face.

"Is that bad?" Drew asked. I look at him again.

"I think this is the closest I've ever been to punching you in the face." I told scooted away immediately.

"Is it That Bad?" He asked. Now I have to explain it to him.

"Let me get this straight...you Broke up with her and then Asked her not to tell anyone?" He nodded.

"..You're a fucking Idiot, could you do that?" I asked him

"I-I don't know" He said. "I-I freaked! I just...I couldn't do it. I-I...I was scared!"

"You broke up with a girl who you lost your virginity too? Drew, it was her FIRST TIME!" I explain.

"I mean, Come On! who the hell does that? That's like the Shadiest, Most Sleaziest thing I've ever heard of."

"Oh come on, Adam. I'm sure I'm not the only person in the world who's done this." he said. I sighed.

Dallas comes downstairs with a bowl of sees us and Drew Stressing."What's wrong with Big Torres, Little Torres?"He asked.

"Drew dumped Katie after he had sex with her and begged her not to tell Bianca or Anyone."I explained. Dallas choked on his cereal.

"What?"He laughed."Dude, That's so fucked up."Dallas said as he sat down and turned it from my game to looked at him in disbelief.

"Bro, but you sleep with girls all the time and you never call them or anything." Drew argues.

"I never took a girl's virginity then tell her not to tell anyone. That's just fucked up. Take notes, Big Torres."He said and took another bite.

"Dallas has a Point. He can't do stuff like that."I said.

"Like you would know?"Drew sneered.

"Really? I wouldn't know?"I asked. He face-palmed and Muttered a 'sorry' .I nodded.

Dallas looked confused."I don't get it."

I shook my head. "Long,You have to go talk to can't break up with her."

"-and why's that?" Drew Asked."What is she going to do? Humiliate Me? Yell at me? What is it going to take for her to get it through her head that we aren't together anymore and she has to accept that?"

Dallas shook is head."All I know is, Shit is gonna hit the fan and you're gonna get your ass Handed to you. "How about this? How about you don't get Bianca involved? Her and Katie already dislike each other and with you breaking up with her, is going to get Bianca involve in something that she doesn't even know what happened!"I expalain.

Drew Sighs. "I know! I Know! It's wrong. I shouldn't have done that to Katie. I shouldn't have gotten drunk that night..."

I put a hand on his shoulder."Drew...You have to tell Bianca." He sighs and Puts his head down, then looks at me."I do, don't I?"Dallas and I both Nodded.

He lets out another Sigh and stands up. "You're right. I gotta tell her. "he starts to head upstairs.

"Where are you going?"I ask. He looks at me, smiles and says,

"To go make things right." and with that, he went upstairs. I lay down on the couch and just relax.

Dallas Finishing his cereal and looks at me.

"He's not going to tell Bianca, Right?"He ask.

"nope."I say, looking at the ceiling.

"He's not going to apologize to Katie either."He ask.

"Oh, that's not happening."I said.

Dallas Laughed."You definitely know Him very well."

"Please."I scoffed."I know him like the back of my hand. He's not going to apologize to Katie & He's not going to tell Bianca. He's going to be Drew- Keep it all in until it blows up in his face, which will happen soon."I explained.

"Wow. You seem pretty confident that'll happen."

"Oh believe me, it always does."I said as I closed my eyes, I remember.

"HEY! I was Playing a game!"

Thank You all for reading! It means so much to me!

Take care-

Honeypot


End file.
